High School Reunions Can be Fun
by Beautiful Starry Eyes
Summary: Ten years have passed since our gang has graduated. They are all invited to Hollywood Arts' reunion. They have all changed. Jade's a single mom. Beck's divorced. Cat and Robbie are fighting over whether or not to expand their family. Andre and Tori deal with Tori's first pregnancy and Trina's refusal to leave their home. Bade Tandre Cabbie
1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago, Jade West had graduated from Hollywood Arts. Ten years ago, they all went their separate ways. It was ten years since she had seen her friends. More to the point, ten years since she had seen Beck.

It was stupid that she was missing him. They had both agreed that they needed to find out who they were outside of them. Their breakup had been very amicable unlike their past two breakups.

Beck went off to be movie in England. Jade went to a college in Vermont. She dropped out a month later when she received life changing news.

Jade thought she would move on from Beck but the truth was, she hadn't. Sure, she dated every now and again but no one ever stayed for long especially when they found out that she was a single mom.

Jade looked back at the letter she was holding. Hollywood Arts was holding a reunion two weeks from Saturday. Jade had lost touch with everyone after she left Hollywood Arts. And although she didn't want to admit it, she sort of missed them.

"Mom?" Chris called.

"In here, kid," Jade shouted back. Chris walked into the living room and sat down next to her. "Did you have fun with Grandpa?" It was funny, Jade's father had never taken an interest in Jade's life until she gave birth to Chris.

"Yeah, it was really fun, listening to him complain about… everything really," Chris said sarcastically. Jade chuckled. Chris spotted the discarded letter on the coffee table. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Jade answered but before Jade could snatch the letter away from him, Chris had already caught sight of the subject line.

"Your old high school is having a reunion? Can we go?" Chris questioned hopefully.

"We? I don't think so," Jade told him sternly.

"Why not?" Chris questioned. "Are you afraid that _he_ will be there?" Jade had outlawed Beck's name so Chris wouldn't find out who he was. However, Chris was very smart and figured out the _he,_ his grandparents, uncle and mother referred to was in fact, his father.

"Chris…" Jade began.

"Come on, Mom. It's been ten years. I want to get to know my Dad. Let's go, please," Chris pleaded, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. A look, Jade could never say no to.

"Fine," she groaned.

* * *

Beck smelled blueberry pancakes as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, rommie," he greeted Tori as he sat down on a chair.

"Morning, Beck. I made blueberry pancakes," Tori told him, putting the pancakes on a plate and putting them in front of him.

"I noticed. What do you want?" Beck asked knowingly. Tori gave him an incredulous look. "You hate blueberry pancakes. You would only make them for me if you wanted something."

"That's so not true and I'm offended by the accusation," Tori snapped.

"Morning guys," Andre greeted them cheerfully.

"Morning Andre," Beck said back, starting to dig into the pancakes.

"Did you tell him yet?" Andre questioned Tori after giving her a kiss. Tori glared at him. Beck laughed.

"So what's up, guys?" Beck asked.

"Trina's back in town and she needs a place to stay," Tori admitted. Beck groaned.

"Can't she stay with your parents or in a hotel?" Beck inquired hopefully.

"My parents are out of town conveniently enough and you know she hates hotels," Tori answered with a sigh.

"You know she's going to be all over me now that I divorced Sasha," Beck complained.

"I know but she's only going to be here for a week," Tori told him firmly. "Besides she's not that bad." Andre and Beck snorted in disbelief. Tori glared at her husband.

"Wanna sleep on the couch?" she asked.

"Wait, Beck can insult her but I can't?" Andre complained.

"That's correct. She is technically your family now," Tori replied sternly. Andre groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie groaned as he woke up. His back was killing him. Robbie sighed as he realized why. Cat and he had a fight last night and Robbie was exiled to the couch.

Robbie walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Cat greeted him cheerfully as though last night hadn't happened. Robbie inwardly groaned. Cat always did that. Pretend that nothing was wrong. It was like back in High School when she'd run away from him.

"Morning," Robbie mumbled, deciding not to call her out on this so early in the morning.

"Guess what, Jadey's coming to our reunion," Cat said excitedly.

"Really? Wow, we haven't seen her in ten years," Robbie remarked in surprise.

"I know. I missed her so much. I'm so glad that she's coming. I can't wait to tell Tori," Cat told him with a grin. "I told her that she and her son could stay at our house. Is that, okay?"

"Sure. We have two empty rooms. We might as well fill them," Robbie answered with a strained smile. "It's not we have kids of our own," he muttered. Of course he knew perfectly well that Cat could hear him.

But if she did hear him, she ignored him.

"I'm going to go call Tori and see if she's free for lunch," Cat said happily getting up and walked into the living room.

Robbie poured his coffee down the sink, grabbed his car keys and left the house, being sure to slam the door behind him.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Oliver," Cheryl greeted Beck cheerfully as he walked onto the set with Robbie. "I brought you your coffee."

"Thank you, Cheryl," Beck said, taking the cup from her. Cheryl gave him a dazzling smile before walking away.

"It's amazing. We've been out of high school for ten years and yet I'm still the scrawny nerd and you're still the hot popular guy," Robbie muttered.

"Are you okay, Robbie?" Beck asked. "You seem pretty upset over something."

"It's just Cat. She's still refusing to talk about us having kids. She either pretends not to hear me or we have a huge fight," Robbie explained. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Come on, Rob, it's you and Cat. You guys have been strong since the first week of college. You'll be fine," Beck assured him.

"Thanks, man. I hope you're right," Robbie said with a sigh.

* * *

Andre held Tori's hand tightly as they waited to be called into the doctor's office.

"Are you nervous?" Andre asked.

"A little but I'm excited too. I mean we're going to have our first baby in seven months," Tori remarked.

"I know. I can't wait," Andre told her, giving her a kiss. "So when do we tell everyone?"

"Well Beck and Cat already guessed and I'm sure one of them told Robbie. I told Trina over the phone. So I guess only people left to tell are my parents," Tori answered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harris," the receptionist called. Tori and Andre went to the examination room where Dr. Taylor was waiting.

"Ah, Tori, Andre, nice to see you two again. I just wanted to let you know that everything looks great in the ultrasound," Dr. Taylor told them with a smile. "And I wanted to tell you that you're having twins."

"Twins?" Tori repeated, both Andre and she looked shocked. "As in two babies? As in I give birth to one and then another?"

"Honey, it's going to be okay," Andre assured her.

"That's easy for you to say. I don't see two babies coming out of you," Tori reminded him annoyed.

* * *

"Now what did we agree on?" Jade asked as Chris and she walked off the plane. Chris rolled his eyes. Luckily his mother didn't see him. She was too busy looking for Cat and Robbie.

"That I'll tell your friends that my dad's name is Eric and he's an architect in Egypt. I haven't seen him in six years but we exchange post cards," Chris recited. "I still don't see why we have to lie."

"I just don't want to tell them the truth until I talk to your real dad," Jade said softly.

"I know who he is," Chris told her with a smirk. "So you might as well say Beck."

"Who told you?" Jade asked crossly.

"I stole your yearbook last week," Chris answered proudly. Jade groaned.

"You're one sneaky little boy, you know that," Jade muttered.

"I learned from the best," Chris told her. Jade chuckled and gave her son and one armed hug.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh dear lord," Jade groaned when she saw the red haired woman standing outside the airport. Cat was holding up a sign that had Jade's name in capital neon pink letters. Chris laughed.

"I think I'm going to like her," he said with a grin, finding his mother's horrified look hilarious. Cat ran up to Jade and hugged her.

"Jadey!" Cat cried. "I'm so happy to see you! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Nice to see you too, Cat," Jade said gently. Cat spotted Chris for the first time.

"Who's this?" she asked curiously.

"This is Chris. He's my son," Jade answered, not looking directly at Cat. Cat's eyes widened.

"Is he…?" Cat questioned.

"Yes," Jade replied softly. She could never lie to Cat. "Please don't tell him. I'm going to talk to him myself soon." Cat nodded and grabbed Jade's bags.

"Well let's get going," Cat said cheerfully, practically skipping towards her car.

"Is she always this perky?" Chris asked worriedly, an eyebrow raised.

"Yep," Jade answered with a sigh. "Be prepared for the longest car ride in your life."

"I'm not worried," Chris told her firmly. Jade smirked at him.

"You can't play your Nintendo until we reach her house," Jade remarked.

"Aw, Mom, really?" Chris complained.

"Hey if I have to suffer, so do you," Jade said with a chuckle.

"Hurry up, you slowpokes," Cat called, giggling.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Beck muttered as he walked into the kitchen. As soon as he had gotten home from work, he had smelled his favorite pancakes. "You know instead of treating me like I'm five, you could come out and say what you need to say to me." Tori gave him an annoyed look over her shoulder.

"I'm not making them for you," she told him matter of factly. "I'm making them for Trina. She likes having pancakes in the afternoon." Beck gave her a confused look. "Don't ask. Now why are you in a bad mood anyway?"

"I just got a call from my lawyer. Sasha is demanding more alimony," Beck answered with a sigh. "Remember when life was simple and Sasha was just cheating on me with every man in America."

"The only reason that two timing shrew is getting any money is because you settled," Tori reminded him. "We keep telling you to fight back. But you hate confrontation and fight with her."

"I know. Sometimes I wish Jade was still around. She used to do all my confrontations for me," Beck chuckled. Tori laughed nervously. "What?"

"Speaking of Jade. She's here in L.A," Tori told him quietly. Beck shot up from his chair.

"What? Are you joking?" Beck asked in surprise.

"Nope. She arrived yesterday with her son," Tori whispered the last part.

"She has a son," Beck repeated. Tori nodded. "How old is he?"

"Cat said he was nine," Tori answered.

"So I guess she got married," Beck muttered.

"Want some pancakes?" Tori questioned sympathetically. Beck gave her a look. "Okay, maybe later."

"Guess who's here!" Trina shouted, running into the kitchen. Andre followed her, carrying all her bags.

Tori opened her arms, expecting her sister to hug her. Instead Trina hugged Beck. Tori rolled her eyes and went over to help her husband with Trina's bags.

"Did you miss me?" Trina asked sweetly.

"I'm going for a drive," Beck said with a sigh, not wanting to deal with Trina right now.


End file.
